That Dark Night
by Ivoryyy
Summary: Cammie, Bex, and Macey are in an accident but then they end up in an institute. Strange things start happening to the girls that they don't understand. Nothing will ever be the same for them. The boys are in this story!
1. Prologue

An institute.

That's where they send you if you and your friends are in an insane accident and when you try to explain yourself others automatically assume you're crazy.

Don't get me wrong. I hardly even understand what happened that night. But what I will tell you, is that nothing was the same after it happened.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. I just want you guys to be on your toes and dying to read it! lol, evil arent I??? Neway, when the next chapter is up i want reviews!!!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	2. Arrival

I dragged my suitcase behind me while holding one big and one small bag in my other arm and eyed the hallways that led to the main hall.

The plush carpet made it hard for me to roll the suitcase but I managed. I'd done things much worse than this.

Macey however wasn't having any of it. She was whining and grunting. Well duh, she had 3 suitcases one of which Bex was carrying.

"Bloody hell Macey, will you shut your blooming trap? I'm the one who has carry one of your sodding bags! What did you pack? Bricks?" Bex burst out.

"They said to pack the essentials. These are essentials." Macey stated.

"Essentials." Bex repeated under her breath.

I smiled at her sudden outburst.

We reached the main hall and our eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God. I think I just died and went to Hell." Macey gasped.

I nodded in agreement my jaw hanging open.

Bex reached out her hand and closed my mouth. My teeth clacked together as it shut.

"Well this is just brilliant." Bex said sarcastically.

They were right. The carpet was beige and had spills in multiple areas, the walls were peeling near the ceiling, and the ceiling wasn't painted. It was grey. The lights were yellow fluorescents and were really dim.

"Oh look, we've got newbies. Told ya Adrianna." A guy said behind us.

We all turned and I caught my breath.

He was gorgeous.

He stretched out his hand. "Hi, I'm Zach." He pointed to the two girls behind him. "And this is Adrianna and Julianna. They're twins."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Duh."

I wondered what these guys were in this loony bin for.

Then Zach asked "So what's your super power?"


	3. Advisory

_Then Zach asked "So what's your super power?"_

_

* * *

  
_

I looked at him as though he were speaking gibberish. "Superpower?"

"Yeah, that's why you're in this part of the building."

"There are other parts?" I asked.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'. "The other part is where the real loonies go, the ones who chop up and fry their friends then serve 'em at a barbeque."

I must have had a strange expression because he laughed. "Scared ya didn't I? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but that's what happens. Some of us on this side also did crazy stunts like that, just they had their powers or developed them later. The other side doesn't have any."

"Great. That's just wonderful." Macey muttered.

"So, what's your deal?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "My deal?"

"Your 'superpower'." I air quoted.

He pointed to himself. "Mindreader. And I control water."

My eyes widened.

"I know that you're thinking 'Oh God I hope he can't really read my mind otherwise he'll know what I thought about him a few seconds ago." He glanced at my expression and barked out a laugh. "Wow, I guessed it right? Don't worry, new girl. They've got me on meds so that I don't poke around in anyone's brain."

I suppressed my sigh of relief.

Adrianna was chewing on black licorice bubblegum and popping it loudly. "I have super whatever. Speed, strength, you name it. I can speak really fast if I want to but they make me slow it down so that everyone can understand. Jeez, you people have such slow ears."

We looked at Julianna but she stared silently at us with her big dark eyes. Her long black hair framed her face giving her a creepy vibe. Her sister had short shoulder length hair with bangs falling in her eyes.

"Uh, Julianna can't talk. She lost her voice a few years ago. Never got it back." Zach explained. "She also moves through things so don't try to pat her on the back or anything 'cause your hand will just go through her."

"How does she communicate?" Bex asked.

"Through pictures if it's really clear what she's trying to say. But if it isn't she can levitate objects so she'll just move a pencil over paper or something to write."

I nodded. I sorta felt bad for this girl.

"Rebecca Baxter! Zachary Goode! Danielle Helman! Adrianna Martindale! Julianna Martindale! Macey McHenry! Cameron Morgan! Richard Sanders! Ian Wallace! Zeke Zemlak! All of you get over here now!" A woman's voice called out on the other side of the room.

She was really pretty but her attitude made her completely unapproachable. She was tall and slim with red hair and hazel eyes.

"That's Amanda Wood. She's our group advisor. Sorta like a counselor. You have sessions with her twice a week to see how you're doing. She's really nice once you get to know her." Adrianna said to us as we walked over to the woman.

Amanda took attendance and then started talking. "Okay that's all of us. So, I'm Amanda Wood as most of you know, call me Ms. Wood if you're a pod person or Amy if you're slightly more daring. We have three new students Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Cameron Morgan. Show them around, help them learn the ropes. Any volunteers willing to do this?" Before anyone could volunteer she proceeded. "Adrianna, good, you'll show Rebecca around. Ian you'll show Macey around. And Zachary you'll show Cameron around."

"Cameron, huh?" Zachary whispered in my ear.

"Oh, shut up." I hissed.

"I don't take nicknames so deal with whatever crap your parents named you. Besides, I don't call you by your first names, I call you by your last names, got it?" This was a rhetorical question. "Remember, this is a training facility and an institute. We will be putting you through hell here, understand? If you can't take that, too bad. We don't take crybabies here. Your parents do not know about whatever powers you will develop here. They think that you are getting over whichever accident you were in. There will be no telling anyone in the outside world anything about what we are doing here. Trust me, there will be major consequences if you so much as try to. On to the next thing, dress code. You are permitted to wear the types of clothes you wish only if in autumn they are grey, in winter they are black, and in spring they are white. There are _no _colours allowed, only during the summer. And as you know, no smoking, drinking, doing drugs, etc. Ok, you kids have the rest of the day off to wander and unpack. So here are the rooms. Baxter, room 404. Goode, room 516. Helman, room 406. Both Martindales, room 403 and please, Adrianna, find another colour gum. McHenry, room 410. Morgan, room 416. Sanders, room 511. Wallace, room 521! Zemlak, room 519!" She handed everyone his or her key.

Macey raised her hand.

Amanda looked at her list of students. "Yes… McHenry?"

"Are there any elevators?"

Amanda put down the clipboard and smiled. "I'm sorry, princess. No there aren't. Learn how to use those things called feet here, okay?"

Macey scowled and turned. "Let's go."

I jingled my key around and then shoved it in my pocket when we got to the stairs. "Okay, so we're on floor 2 so we just have 2 floors to go up."

Macey whimpered and started dragging it up. She grunted at every step that we took.

"Hey, need some help?" Zach asked.

"Yes." Macey cried, stomping her foot.

He took one of the bags and then said under his breath. "Jesus Christ. Okay, here we go."

We got to the fourth floor and Macey collapsed on her butt at the top step. "Thank you."

"No problem. 'Kay, you." He pointed at me. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Cammie." I said.

"Got it. Cammie, I'll come by in 10 minutes or so to show you around, is that cool?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great."

"Awesome. Room 416 right?"

"Yeah. How'd you remember?" I asked.

"My room's right above yours." He smirked then bounded up the stairs to the fifth floor.

* * *

**There you go! The next chapter! I'm sorry the previous ones are so short, its just I havent had enough time recently to write them. So I tried to made this one long =) Please review! Tell me what you like, which characters, personalities, if you have any suggestions.**

**5 reviews=next chap!!!**

**Oh and one thing, if you have something mean to say don't say it if you can't turn it into constructive criticism. **

**_Ivoryyy_**


	4. Outburst

"Ew, I hate grey. It's like wearing barf. It has no colour." Macey complained.

"Neither does black or white." Bex pointed out.

I lifted a grey dress. It looked nice so I put it over my arm to try on later.

All the students were on a shopping trip to buy grey clothes seeing as it was autumn and those who were unprepared needed clothes.

Macey was already carrying 5 bags in her hands.

I eyed Zach on the other side of the store.

"Ooooh, I can see someone has a crush." Macey said.

I blushed and looked down. "No, I don't."

"Oh my God, you so do!" Bex squealed.

It was the second week here already and I can tell you, it was not fun.

We had to get up early in the morning and run with the rest of our advisory across the beach. In the rain.

In this place, there was no sun. It's like it didn't even exist.

Oh yes, there is a beach. But, the only things we used it for was exercise. Running, canoeing, rafting, and such. There was a pool for the actual swimming. The water in this pool looked green, which made Macey freeze in terror as soon as she saw it.

"Look, he's just a friend, okay? Nothing's gonna happen." I shrugged and turned.

Only to bump into Zach. "Nothing's gonna happen where?"

I racked my brain for an excuse. None came. "Uh, nowhere. Nothing. It doesn't matter."

He lifted one eyebrow questioningly. Jeez, why couldn't I do that?

"Bex! There's my girl!" Adrianna said loudly approaching us. "I thought I lost you."

Bex smiled. "It's a small mall and I have a map. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, we've been in worse places than this." Macey agreed.

We all glanced at one another, thinking about the Gallagher Academy and the spy lives we'd had to abandon to be in the institute.

"Okay, freaky vibe." Adrianna commented.

Julianna came up behind her silently. I swear the girl was like a ghost. I'd be standing alone one minute then I'd turn around and she'd be right behind me. Her eyes were apologetic at her silence.

"So, Cam, what's your take on all of this? The institute?" Adrianna asked.

"Uhh, it's uh-"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't be offended, you can say it. It stinks, you hate it, it's a complete dump, it-"

"Hey." Zach cut in.

"What?" Adrianna asked, annoyed that she'd been interrupted.

"You know, Adrianna, not everything is about you, you know? Not everyone thinks exactly the same way as you do." Zach said. He sounded mad.

"Ex-_cuse _me?"

"You don't have to act so surprised. You of all people should know what to say and what not to."

"Me of all people, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Adrianna snapped.

"It's supposed to mean that you should know when to keep your mouth shut."

"What are you getting at, Zach?"

"You shouldn't say those things around me Adrianna! I know how awful the institute is, there's no need to exaggerate it!"

"I don't understand. Wh-"

"This institute is the only place that I know of as home. I have been stuck there, without a word from any of my family for 11 years. Think about that Adrianna." With one last glare, Zach left.


	5. Tears

"Mom take me back please." I begged.

"Cammie, sweetie, I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" I countered.

There was no answer on the other end.

"This is for the best, you know." My mom said softly.

"Is it? Is it really? I _hate_ it here! Nothing here is for the best!" I didn't realize tears were streaming down my face until it was too late to stop them.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry. Please don't cry."

I wiped my hands over the wetness then put my hand on my forehead and closed my yes. "Mom, I'm not crazy.

"I know, honey."

"Then why am I here?"

When my mom didn't respond for a full minute and 26 seconds I realized that my 20 minutes were over.

In the institute we were not allowed cell phones so we got to have one call per week that only lasted for 20 minutes. We had to sign up for a time, and then when our time was up we had to wait till the next week.

I leaned back in the soft chair and stretched my feet out on the chair opposite me.

"Uh oh, 2 weeks in and we've already got the waterworks, that's not good." I heard a voice say.

I peeked through my fingers to see the face that I knew went with the voice. "Zach, right now is not a good time."

He smirked at me. "It's 8 o'clock. My turn to call."

I got up with a sigh but he aught my arm and pulled me back down.

"What do you want Zach?" I asked tiredly.

"For you to get rid of that grumpy face and smile." He said simply.

I shook my head and rested it in my hands. "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

He sat down beside me but didn't touch me. He didn't pat my back or put his hand on my shoulder. He didn't do anything. But his very presence was comforting and I was glad to have him there. "Hey, you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head and he just stayed quiet.

"It's ok, you know. To be scared. To not understand what's going on."

"I'm not scared." I said.

"Okay, so you're not. Just, you don't have to shut yourself out. I can help you if you want. I know the people here aren't exactly gentle, but I can be. I can give you the time you need."

I looked up at him through my tear-filled eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me, Zach?"

"Because I know how you're feeling."

I leaned against his chest and he put his arm around me. He just held me and that's all I needed at the moment. He let me cry and didn't say anything. He stroked my hair gently until my tears petered out.

I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

He stood up and looked at his watch. "Guess I won't be making any calls tonight."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

He slung his arm over my shoulder and squeezed me. "It's ok."

I lay on the blanket from my bed on the floor in my room. 10 candles flickered beside me illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. I had quiet music on, I could hear it, but it was just in the background. If I zoned out I'd completely forget about it.

* * *

My diary lay in front of me and I fiddled with my, tapping it lightly on the blank page.

I didn't want to write about the day. It was boring and uneventful. I'd already moaned about how much I hated it here plenty of times so that option was out.

I sighed and lay down on my back, why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't there be a simple answer?

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in."

I lifted my head to see who it was. Zach.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said.

I propped my head up on my hand. "You want something?"

He leaned back against my door. "Nope, just checking on you."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's it?"

He came over to me and sat down beside me. He gestured to the diary. "You own a diary?" He smirked.

I put it away. "Yes, I do. You got a problem with that?"

"Nah, seems like a girly thing to do though." He commented.

"Yeah, well, if you haven't noticed, I am a girl." I pointed out.

"So I see." He responded.

An awkward silence followed.

He cleared his throat. "You mind that I'm here?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

Little did I know at the time that this little habit of mine, would become ours.

* * *

**There's your chapter =)**

**Ok about the story Erotic Drama, sorry I havent been updating its just ive been getting negative reviews, and yeah, i know sometimes that helps, but to me they're hurtful. ive abandoned it for a while, sorry, i just have to start wanting to continue it again. i apolagize to those of you who actually enjoy reading it.**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	6. Burn

"Morgan! Focus!" Amanda yelled at me.

I strained to do what she said but I couldn't. What she was asking of me was too hard to do.

My legs were running fast across the running machine and she kept picking up the speed. I struggled to take even breaths as I had been advised to do so many times. Wires protruded from my skin, all of them linking to computer screens, monitoring different things.

"Morgan! Do I need to ask you again?" She demanded.

I felt tears prickle my eyes but I refused to cry in front of her, or my advisory. They weren't in the room with me, but there was a video camera in the corner of the room which connected to a TV screen in the other room that they could watch from. "I'm trying, okay?"

The only other people in the room were two nurses, just in case.

"I said to burn the paper, Morgan. Did I not make myself clear? McHenry is in the other room and she's specialized in fire, take that from her."

A crease formed in my forehead as I tried. I had the ability to absorb powers around me. When other specialized people were in the room it was much easier for me to do, but with them in another room I had to rely on the times I'd been around them to pluck strands of the past and use them.

I looked at the paper helplessly and I heard Amanda sigh in exasperation. "Levitate the darn thing then, will you? Julianna is in the other room as well."

I held my breath and a nurse said. "Ms. Morgan, you have to breathe. We can tell if you're not."

I glared at her and breathed again. I focused all my energy on the paper and not on the extremely fast moving surface below me. I forced myself to make the stupid paper float. My fingernails dug into my palms but I didn't feel the pain, only the desperate need to please Amanda.

Slowly, one corner of the paper lifted and I gave out a small laugh of happiness, but I didn't allow myself to revel for long. Then, the other corners followed and after a few seconds the paper lifted and it was floating in the air.

Amanda got up from the chair she had collapsed in and praised me. "Good, Morgan. Now burn it."

I urged the darn thing to do what I wanted but it refused to cooperate. The paper started to drift down but I wouldn't let it. I immediately made it bob back up, even higher this time. With a grunt I concentrated on only the paper. I lost myself with it and the outer world dimmed. I felt hot moisture trickle out of my nose and I hastily wiped it away. Then, when I thought I couldn't do it, the paper burst into a flame. It hovered down the table as ash and I felt my feet give in.

I slid off the machine and onto my back, all the wires popping out. My head pounded and my heart was in my throat.

The nurses ran up to me to help me but I brushed them away.

I got up on shaky feet and ran to the door.

"Morgan! Morgan! Get back here!" Amanda shouted.

I ignored her, boy, would I be in big trouble when I got back.

I pushed out of the room to where everyone else was waiting. I felt bad for whoever's turn it was next.

"Cammie." Bex got up from the couch that lined the wall where the windows were and took my arm.

I shook her off and pushed her away. Hard.

Yep, major trouble.

I heard some others call after me but I ran out into the pouring rain.

I sprinted far from the small house. As far as possible. I didn't want to see it, wanted it nowhere in my sight.

When there wasn't a trace of the house I collapsed onto my knees and lifted my face to the sky.

I let the rain wash away the blood from my nose and my tears mix with it. Behind me was a barn, but I didn't go in.

I bent forward and put my head in my lap and sobbed.

I just cried and cried waves of tears. They kept coming when I thought there was nothing left to cry.

I cried out all the hurt and anger and betrayal that I felt. I cried that I was here against my own will. I cried out of confusion and guilt. I cried all the feelings I had inside me.

I heard a voice calling out my name and I got up to tell them to leave me alone. I put my hand to my forehead to ease the spinning Earth into place. My head felt like it was going to explode and it also felt empty, lightheaded.

The voice made its way closer and finally found me.

"Cammie! There you are!" Zach said. "It's pouring hard isn't it? Like a shower."

"What do you want, Zach?" I put my hand over my eyes, he was right, it was pouring.

"We saw what you did through the TV. You ran out right after, looking like death. You think I didn't want to make sure your were okay?"

I put my hands out. "I'm in one piece, see? Run along now." I turned to walk away and he caught me arm.

I faced him. Big mistake.

The ground tilted and so did he.

I blinked to make things in balance again but it didn't help.

His voice was distorted as he asked me a question that I couldn't make sense of.

Then, the soaking grass was rushing up as I fainted.

* * *

**There! I updated. Sorry, once again a small chap, but this time I have a good excuse =)**

**Im gonna update the other story Erotic Drama, I just want it over with.**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**PS. If you are a fan of The Mediator please check out my story Isolated. You can fill out a character request too!!!**


	7. Mindreader

_I see a house._

_It's dark and the windows' shutters are destroyed. They hang off the hinges loosely, swaying and squeaking lightly in the breeze. The roof has shingles missing in many areas. There are two huge, pitch black, empty parts of the roof. It looks like it has eyes and is watching me approach, and the open, broken door is the mouth._

_Fear strikes me but I refuse to be scared. I allow myself 5 seconds then I squelch it._

_The dirt is uneven and the grass is matted._

_This place is abandoned. Has been for 27 years. Ever since the owners of the house committed suicide and murdered their own children._

_The wood is squeaky and there are bolts sticking out._

_I pushed the door aside and walked inside._

I opened my eyes as I was let out of the mind-link I was in with Zach.

He was staring at me, unsure of what he had seen.

I averted my gaze and pretended to be interested with the armchair's design.

"Did it work?" Amy asked.

Zach nodded.

"What did you see?" She prompted.

"A house." He said.

"Were you thinking about a house?" She turned to me.

"Yeah, I was thinking about a house." I repeated sullenly.

She was trying to put a finger on why this particular house upset me. Then she got it. "Oooh."

I tightened my lips in a small smile. "Yeah, that one."

Zach didn't get it. He was frowning at both of us. "Which one?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

Amy told me I could go if I wanted to so I got up, because I definitely wanted to go. I didn't want to remember the night it all happened. The night that had gotten me here. I hadn't been able to remember it at first but then that psychiatrist, Dr. George, got me to. I wish he hadn't. I wish I could've just kept it locked inside me.

I hurried to get out of the room but Macey approached me. "I heard what you guys were saying. Why did you-"

"Macey." I held my hands up to put some space between us and started walking backwards to the door. "I really don't want to talk about it."

She nodded then left me alone. I was grateful.

I pulled the keys to my room out of my left pocket and jingled it around in my hand as I walked up the steps. When I was almost up the last staircase they slipped out of my hands and under the railing. I waited to hear the faint crash as they went down 4 floors.

I didn't hear it.

I scowled and looked over the railing.

"You drop these?" Zach asked holding the keys up, on the 3rd floor.

I smiled. "Yeah. They're mine."

"Wait there." His head disappeared and I listened to him bound up the stairs.

When he was standing in front of me he handed the keys to me.

I thanked him.

Then we stood there, awkwardly if I may add.

"Well, I should go. I have to do my Biology homework." I turned but he caught my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Cammie, I know that house meant something bad to you." He said.

I raised my eyebrows. "You know this how?"

He pointed to himself. "Mindreader."

I rolled my eyes and said nonchalantly. "Zach, it was just a house. It doesn't mean anything to me.

"But-"

I repeated what I said more firmly and snatched my arm away from him. "I'll see you later Zach." Then I turned, and continued my way up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my God, did you hear Tom is leaving the Institute?" Adrianna set down her tray filled with food on the table and sat down across from me, next to Bex. The two were growing really close.

With Macey and Ian, I had no idea what was going on. I never saw them together but Macey always had some new story to tell about him.

"You're kidding me right?" Bex said through a full mouth.

"Ew, first swallow then speak." Macey cringed in disgust, moving around the vegetables on her plate.

"Well, yeah, he's done his time. It's strange though, wasn't it just last week that he caused the water system to shut down?"

"No, that was me." Zach said sitting down beside me. He was smirking. Like usual.

"Oh right, you're the water-user. Tom's the…" Adrianna snapped her fingers together trying to remember.

Julianna swiped her hand in the air and we could see a storm.

"Oh yeah… He's specialized in electricity. That lightning storm was by him." Adrianna said.

"What're you so happy about Julianna?" I said noticing her exuberant behavior.

She showed us a full moon.

"Tomorrow's a full moon. It's the only time she can talk." Zach explained.

I looked at Julianna and she was smiling widely. She really was excited.

We all ate and made small talk when a guy came up to our table.

"Hey, man." He said to Zach. "What've you been up to? I haven't seen you in a whole week."

"That's 'cause you're the one who's hiding out." Zach smirked.

"True, true." The guy agreed.

"Oh, guys this is Grant. Grant this is Bex, Macey, and Cammie." Zach introduced us.

I recognized him. "Hey, you're in my English class, right? You said that Shakespeare was a-"

"Yeah, that was me." Grant interrupted me with a grin. "I thought I knew you from somewhere."

"Great, you've got class together, you two should hang out." Adrianna said sourly.

"Nah, Martindale, I'll leave this victim to you." He said in the same tone. "Nice meeting you guys.

Adrianna speared a tomato with her fork and popped it into her mouth. "Cammie, you can stop gawking at me. If you want to know so bad why I hate him you can just ask."

She didn't go on. So I asked. "Okay, why do you hate him?"

She smirked at me and got up. "Never promised an answer."

* * *

"You think too negatively." Zach said.

I laughed. "The food _was _bad okay? You have to not have tastebuds to not know that."

He smirked. "Okay, I admit, it's not exactly a luxury eating here."

"That's the understatement of the year." I said.

I lay on my side my hand propping my head up while my other was busy fiddling with a pen. Zach was laying like me but his other hand was twirling a strand of my hair. He tended to do that during these small diary sessions. I didn't end up writing much with him around, we'd just end up talking and laughing too loud until someone started banging on the door to tell us to shut up. Most of the time it would be the girl that had the room next to mine, her name was Lacey or Stacey. Something like that.

Zach gestured to my diary. "What do you write in that thing anyway?"

"Oh you know, something alone the lines of 'Dear Diary, I really hate it here, I know I've said that about a billion times already but I really do. I tripped over my own feet today earning a faceful of dusty carpet. Macey threw a fit today because she couldn't find nail polish that would match with her bag. Also, there's this totally hot guy who's stalking me night after night forcing me away from these heartfelt confessions." I said.

Zach continued twirling my hair still looking me in the eyes. "Now why don't you tell this stalker to, as Bex would put it, bugger off?"

"Because he is simply too hard to resist." I said.

He didn't say anything just held on to my hair, leaned in, and kissed me.


	8. Trust

I stood gasping for breath in front of Zeke Zemlak.

He was strong. A bit stronger than me. And that said a lot seeing as I had been a spy my whole life.

Zeke annoyed me. He thought he was so amazing and powerful and ughhh. And what really ticked me off was that he always knew everything. Sometimes I wondered if he knew why I was here. His black hair fell into his dark brown eyes (that also looked black) and he wore an intimidating look on his face. "Come on Morgan, is that all you got?"

We were in our Body & Mind class. Mostly it was just about learning how to fight and be able to protect yourself. So this class we were doing sparring. And I was paired off with Zeke.

The rest of the class stood around the mat, watching us.

I tried to land a blow on him again but he just blocked everything I did. When I punched, he blocked. When I kicked, he blocked. All he did was block. And it still hurt me like hell. It was like slamming yourself into a brick wall.

"Morgan, you gotta try harder." He clucked.

"Do _not _tell me about trying harder." I hissed and landed a blow in his face. I widened my eyes in shock. I definitely hadn't been expecting that.

Neither had he. He grabbed my arms from behind but I quickly slid out and swiped he legs out from underneath him. I tried pinning him underneath me but he moved so that I just somersaulted right over him.

We jabbed at eachother, grunting occasionally and making rude comments.

"Come on Morgan, make your daddy proud." He said.

My blood froze and so did the rest of my body. "Ex-_cuse _me?"

He smirked at me. "You heard me."

I lashed out at him then grabbed his arms behind him and held them in the crook of my elbow. My other arm went around his neck. I leaned in to his ear and hissed. "_Never _mention my dad again. If you do, I swear I will snap your neck like a toothpick." I shoved him and he fell to the floor.

I looked at Amy. "We're done here."

* * *

"Cammie, relax." Zach said.

We both lay on the couch, him spooned behind me. He stroked my hair softly, his soft breath tickled my neck.

I closed my eyes. "You said that 5 minutes ago."

He laughed quietly and I smiled.

His fingertips left trails of fire on my skin. His touch soothed me and made me forget about my surroundings. He made me feel at peace, like I could trust him.

My eyelids went bright for a second and I heard a sound. I opened my eyes and saw Julianna holding a purple camera. She grinned. "Such a cute picture."

I widened my eyes and shot up. "Julianna! You can talk!"

She laughed happily and threw her arms around me. "Yes I can talk! It's a full moon tonight remember?"

"Oh my God! Yeah it is!"

"Jeez, guys what's all the noise for?" Macey asked.

"Nice dress, Mace." Julianna said.

The same thing followed, just with a bit more screeching.

Zach slipped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. "You girls are such a mystery to me."

I giggled and look at him. "That's why you like 'em." I smirked.

He took my hand. "Let's go for a walk."

A few minutes later we were outside. The sky was a deathly gray as usual and the grass was wet.

The bottoms of my jeans were wet in only a few seconds. I sighed as they swished around my feet.

We swung our hands back and forth in silence.

"Zach, do you think we'll ever get out of here?" I asked quietly.

He didn't look at me. "I hope so. I sure as hell do not picture this place as an ideal future."

Our shoes squeaked against the wet grass.

There were only a few days left of November left. When December came everyone would be wearing black. Only more gloomier than it already was.

My mind was wandering and I wasn't really paying attention to anything, which would be the perfect explanation for why I walked right into mud, slipped, and fell on my back. With Zach right on top of me.

"Oh God no." I managed. "Oof, Zach, get off me."

Great, I'd just told the guy of my dreams to get lost. Nice going, Cammie.

"You sure about that?" Zach inquired, leaning in closer to me.

He pressed his lips to mine before I could answer. He transferred his weight to his hands which he placed on either side of me. I touched my hands to his face and breathed him in. I felt a passion that I had never felt before in my life. Zach made me feel as though I could do anything, be anyone. He made me lose my boundaries and want to get lost.

I opened my mouth wider against his and he responded eagerly. I slowly sat up and he backed up until I sat straddling his legs. We pressed up to eachother as though the slightest space between us had to be gotten rid of. He pushed off my coat and I did the same to his. He tangled his hands in my muddy hair and I rested mine on his waist. I tipped my head back and sighed in delight as he trailed firey kisses down my neck to where my blouse started. I shivered against both the cold air and from what he was doing to me.

"Cammie." He gasped. "We should stop."

I let out a short breath, which I'd meant to come out as a response. "I agree. We can get a bit carried away."

We didn't stop. Not for a few minutes anyway. Until we had to force ourselves off of eachother and get up.

I looked at my clothes. "Oh gosh, I'm a mess."

He smirked, as always. "I think it's kinda sexy."

I smiled and kissed him quickly. "Whatever you say."

We started walking back but as we were about to turn around a corner I almost shrieked but Zach covered my mouth and pulled me back against the building.

My heart pounded in my chest out of fear.

I gripped the back of his hand and whimpered.

The thing we had seen was so… unreal. It was like it was the Jabberwocky from Alice In Wonderland, but real. And it was a ghostly colour and had ragged breathing.

And I couldn't help feeling I had seen it before.

Pictures flashed before my eyes.

A dark house.

A girl with black hair rimming her pale face.

This monster creeping towards me.

Running down hallways.

All of it came flooding back. Only then did I remember everything that happened on that dark night.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in a while, school has been crazy. So enjoy this chap =)**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	9. Sneak Peek

**Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated, it's just school has been full of tests and all that crap, so you're lucky I'm updating at all. Every day this week I've had a major test. Anyway, sorry to bore you with the details. There's my excuse =) So this isnt an official chap... just a sneak peek. The next chap is where everything unfolds... (One question What is Tina's code name? Like Cammies is Chameleon. Whats Tina's?)**

**

* * *

  
**

"_I'll take the front, you guys take the back. One of you wait outside." I whispered to Tina and Bex._

_Normally it was Bex, Liz, and me who went out on the missions together as a group. But Liz had to stay back at the Academy working with all the computers and stuff so Tina was replacing her here._

"_Bookworm, are you sure this is the place? It looks like no one's been living here for years." I said into my comms unit._

"_Yes, Chameleon, we double, triple, and quadruple checked already, remember? Whatever you have to find is in that house." Liz replied._

_I could hear her typing something and then the computer make this airy sound. "This house used to belong to David and Monica Peters. Monica killed her own children when she suspected that her husband had been cheating on her. One of her kids was 3 years old, his name was Ben, and the other was 17… They don't have her name anywhere… I'll have to look into that…" I could hear her mutter to herself. "Anyway, when Monica realized what she'd done she felt so guilty she- well, she offed herself. Then David felt it was all his fault so… yeah, same story there."_

"_Okay, thanks for the history lesson. Duchess are you in your places?"_

_"Yeah, Chameleon. Tell us when to come in." Bex answered._

_"Got it." I said then slowly stepped into the dark house. _

_That step was where everything began on that dark night._


	10. That Dark Night

**Okay, I'm back from London and I've been pondering over what to write. Here's what I came up with.**

* * *

"_I'll take the front, you guys take the back. One of you wait outside." I whispered to Tina and Bex._

_Normally it was Bex, Liz, and me who went out on the missions together as a group. But Liz had to stay back at the Academy working with all the computers and stuff so Tina was replacing her here._

"_Bookworm, are you sure this is the place? It looks like no one's been living here for years." I said into my comms unit._

"_Yes, Chameleon, we double, triple, and quadruple checked already, remember? Whatever you have to find is in that house." Liz replied._

_I could hear her typing something and then the computer make this airy sound. "This house used to belong to David and Monica Peters. Monica killed her own children when she suspected that her husband had been cheating on her. One of her kids was 3 years old, his name was Ben, and the other was 17… They don't have her name anywhere… I'll have to look into that…" I could hear her mutter to herself. "Anyway, when Monica realized what she'd done she felt so guilty she- well, she offed herself. Then David felt it was all his fault so… yeah, same story there."_

"_Okay, thanks for the history lesson. Duchess are you in your places?"_

_"Yeah, Chameleon. Tell us when to come in." Bex answered._

_"Got it." I said then slowly stepped into the dark house._

_That step was where everything began on that dark night._

_The floorboards squeaked underneath me with every step that I took, forcing me to cringe every time. Being silent was hard and nearly impossible in this house. I blinked to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could see the dim figure of a couch and a glass table in front of it sitting in the living room I had just entered. I ran my finger over the surface then flicked the dust off. The shutters were cracked, letting moonlight seep through. I peeked out to see a full moon. I heard a noise and spun around._

"_Macey?" I hissed, forgetting to use her code name. "What are you doing here?"_

_She scowled at me. "Nice to see you too."_

_I lowered my voice. "You aren't supposed to be here."_

"_Tell that to Solomon." She said. She walked over to where I stood._

_I pressed my finger into the comms unit. "Duchess, Paparazzi, Peacock is here. Stay out of the house."_

"_Peacock? What's she doing there?" Bex exclaimed._

"_Apparently Solomon sent her." I answered._

_Macey was tapping her foot impatiently and I noticed that surprisingly she wasn't wearing heels._

"_What are we looking for?" She asked as soon as I was done updating the other two girls._

_I sighed. "We don't know. All we know is that it'll be "out of place"."_

_She blew out a breath. "God, nothing can ever be simple… Okay, I'll go upstairs, you take this floor."_

_Without another word she turned and tiptoed up the stairs._

_I went through every corner of the living room and came up with nothing. All I found was a disgusting mouse carcass, dusty cobwebs, a few loose floorboards, and some old love letters hidden in a locked drawer I had picked._

_I headed for the kitchen and started going through all the drawers. Everything clattered as I sorted through the silverware. I heard footsteps and spun around a knife in my hand._

_I knew it wasn't Macey, Bex, or Tina because I knew what their footsteps sounded like already. And I was right._

_I came to face a girl with extremely pale white skin, wearing a white dress, with black hair framing her face. She looked my age._

"_Who are you?" I stammered._

_She tilted her head to the right and smirked. "You don't need to know that, Cammie. The most important thing is that I know you."_

_I looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"_

_She walked around the kitchen slowly. "Oh I know a lot of things about you. I know your full name is Cameron Anne Morgan, you go to the Gallagher Academy, you've never been in a relationship in your whole life, you're an only child, your father went missing on a secret mission when you were… 10 I think it was? Cammie, I could go on for hours, but really, do you want me to bore you with your own life?"_

_I repeated my question. "Who are you? It's just a simple question. You already know my name."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Think about it Cammie. Really think. It's a simple answer." She floated over to me. "Think." She whispered in my ear._

_I could feel myself relaxing and drifting with her voice in my ear._

_I gasped and she smiled. "You're her. The girl who was killed here."_

_She applauded me. "But how can that be, do you think? After all, I died 27 years ago."_

"_I don't know."_

_She lifted an eyebrow at me. "Then how do you know that I'm the girl who was killed here? I mean, I'm not saying you're wrong or anything."_

_I wouldn't tear my gaze away from her, not even for a few seconds. Anything could happen in a few seconds. You could die in a few seconds._

_She lifted a disc in her hand. "This is what you're looking for. You were sent to this house for this disc." She looked at it. "It was in a rather stupid hiding place. Shoved under the floorboards in a corner." She snorted. "You could see that the nail there was hammered in only recently."_

_She held the disc out to me but pulled it away when I reached for it. She held up a finger at me. "This disc will get you out of this house, what makes you think I'll give it to you that easily?"_

_She had a point, if she hadn't wanted something she wouldn't've even revealed herself._

"_What do you want from me?" I said cautiously._

_She walked over to the window and flung the shutters open. "It's a full moon. Such a beautiful night." She looked over at me. "And you Cammie. Do you know how special this night is?"_

"_Uhhh… No." I responded awkwardly._

"_Do you believe in Fate, Cammie?"_

_I shook my head. "Not really. Why?"_

"_Well I do. You are especially important to me tonight Cammie. You were sent here from God to help me. You have no idea how different and essential you are."_

_I listened to her but I had no idea what she was talking about. She'd lost me right when she'd started talking crazy, which to be honest was from the first words she'd spoken. _

_She focused her dark eyes on me. "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?"_

_I nodded. _

"_Let me make it simpler for you." She approached me. "I can give you everything you want, just if you bring me back to life."_

_I stepped back. "What?"_

"_All you need to do is hand yourself over to me." She said._

_I stumbled away from her and attempted at using my comms unit but she said. "It won't work. That thing in your ear."_

_I gripped the knife in my hand and then bumped into something. _

_I turned and screamed._

_The thing I had bumped into was pale and blotchy making it look moldy, was hunched over, one arm was longer than the other so it brushed the floor. Its eyes bugged out, with 3 more, which were droopy. It had long teeth, like fangs, freaky looking small wings, and claws. Very long, scary claws._

_I ran._

_I sprinted around the monster to the front of the house._

_I crashed into a figure, and assuming it was the ghost girl I plunged my knife into her._

_I heard a wet gasp and froze._

_Tina's eyes widened and then she fell to the floor._

_I dropped the knife. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I repeated over and over._

_Feet pounded down the stairs then stopped abruptly. "Oh my God, Cammie! What happened!"_

_More feet entered the house. Bex. "Bloody hell!"_

_I fell to my feet. "Tina." I felt her neck and then put my ear to her mouth. "She has no pulse and she's not breathing." Tears started streaming down my face. I put my forehead on her body. "What did I do?"_

_A loud noise started beating outside and I realized it was raining. Or more like pouring._

"_Cammie. Cammie, we need to get help." Bex said. She was crying too. We all were._

_I nodded and we all lifted her._

"_What happened, Cam?" Macey asked. "What did you do?"_

_I wanted to explain so badly, but I knew they wouldn't believe in a word I said. "I don't know."_

"_You don't know?" She repeated. "You don't know?! How the hell can you not know?!"_

"_I just don't, okay?!" I dropped Tina. "If I told you you'd think I was crazy!"_

_She let go of Tina as well. "Crazy?! I already think you're freaking crazy! You killed Tina!"_

_The house burst into flames and Bex shrieked. "Guys! Help!"_

_We heard the wood ceiling crack and started running, forgetting about Tina altogether._

_Macey tripped and we pulled her up._

_We ran at full speed until I saw the girl in the mirror. She winked at me then vanished._

"_Cammie!" Bex shouted. She grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the house._

_Outside the rain trickled down our faces and we stared at the burning house._

"_How is there a fire?" Bex yelled over the noise. "Shouldn't it go out?"_

_I didn't care, I put my phone to my ear. "Mom, we need help."_

_

* * *

_**Secrets out guys, now what's gonna happen next????**

**I want 10 reviews before I update =)**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	11. AN: Questions and Apologies

**Hi guys, sorry to disappoint you if you thought this was gonna be another chapter. As you can see, it's not.**

**I just wanted to ask you guys a few questions:**

**How are you enjoying the story so far?**

**Is there anything you want more of?**

**What do you love the most?**

**What do you dislike the most?**

**Are there any ideas you have for the story?**

**Who is your fave character?**

**Who do you think the girl is?**

**Just that sort of thing. I just wanna know how we're doing so far. I know basically what I'm gonna write next, so just wait a bit more! To keep yourself occupied I seriously recommend you read_ xoSallypiaxo_'s stories. They are amazing =) make me feel like a crappy writer.**

**Oh, and another thing. I'm sorry that I'm not getting to my other stories. I just really enjoy writing this one so I'm not so into the others. In other words, they are on hold. Once again, sorry!**

**Thank you for the fabulous reviews! 3333**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	12. Truth

**Oh man, its been what? two weeks since I've properly updated? Gosh, guys =) im sooo sorry. school has been hectic. Ive had 6 or 7 tests this week. So, thanks to those of you who replied to the previous question thingy. I'll write more tomorrow, I have vaca for a week, so expect more! If i dont update, give me reminders! dont worry about feeling pushy or desperate =P man ive missed ur responses! i check my email everyday and lately ive gotten nothing cuz my story is BURIED under other ones from not updating. Neway, here's ur chap. Love you guys!**

_**Ivoryyy**_

* * *

I could feel what Zach was. He was scared but was trying to keep it from me. I could feel his stress that he was keeping from his hand.

I watched the thing drag its feet, looking around with its bleary eyes. Its tongue flopped out for a second then slapped itself against its teeth as though making them wet, which it did because its saliva seemed to be endless and sloshed out like a dog's.

We watched it until it left.

I let out my breath, which I had been holding once Zach moved his hand. I stayed with my back to him and didn't say a word.

"Zach?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He said in an equally quiet voice.

"What was that?"

He thought it over and I could feel his confusion. "I don't know."

* * *

13 people were sitting in Danielle Helman's room. We were playing a game, passing around a small basket filled with candies, which no other teachers or advisors knew about. The game worked like this. The first person that went said something like "I've never broken a bone" then the basket was passed around the circle. If you had broken a bone you'd eat a candy, if you hadn't you'd pass it on to the next person. So when the basket came back to the first person they'd pass it to the next who'd say something else.

So at the moment it was "I've swallowed a bug before". Quite a few people actually had swallowed bugs, which was pretty gross. The basket came to me and sadly I had to take a candy.

Bex laughed when she saw my reluctant expression as she passed the basket to Macey. And guess what! Shockingly, Macey took a candy.

"What?" She snapped at me when she saw me looking at her.

I shook my head, smirking.

Zach sat next to me and I definitely knew he was too.

"Okay, guys, this is getting boring, let's make this a bit more intense." Julianna said. She took the basket and bit her cheek as she thought. Suddenly she perked up and smiled. "Got one. I have never hooked up with more than 5 guys in one week. Guys, that's girls for you." She passed on the basket.

Most of us ended up taking a candy, including me, thank God. Macey on the other hand, sighed, and took one.

I had to hide my laugh behind my hand but failed. Macey shot me a death glare.

The basket went to Zeke. He looked at everyone when he said the following. "I have never killed anyone."

I wish I could say he was lying, but I knew when people were, so I can say that he was telling the truth.

My heart thudded in my ears and my throat constricted.

I watched the basket as it moved its way towards me. I swear, I almost broke down crying right then and there.

Zach bit his lip as he looked at the basket, held it for a few seconds, took a candy then passed it on to me.

I thought about lying or backing out, but I couldn't. This game was about truth. It was the closest we got to learning more about eachother. Besides, this game didn't allow passes, so if I quit, they'd know anyway.

Memories flashed before my eyes.

I could hear a scream. A squeak in the floor. I saw the moon. A girl with inky hair and eyes.

My eyes widened and I looked right at Julianna as I passed on the basket.

I averted my eyes from Zach. I was ashamed and scared of what I had done. If I couldn't accept it, how could he?

"Wow, Cammie, who knew you could be so hardcore." Danielle snickered.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Excuse me. I have to go."

"Why? Got something better to do?" She taunted.

"Oh you know. People to kill, places to destroy." With that, I banged the door to her room shut.


	13. Questions

"Cammie, wait." I heard Zach yell behind me. I didn't listen, only sped up more. "Dammit, Cam, hold up a second."

He grabbed my arm and tried to turn me around.

I kept my face away from him and struggled to keep the sobs that were trying to rip through my mouth down.

He gently touched my face. "Cammie…" He blew out a deep breath. "Look, to be honest, I don't know what to say. Yeah I wasn't expecting… that, but I should've. After all, we're in an Institute. That's what we're here for. We all, well most of us, did crazy shit that we can't be held responsible for. I understand how you're feeling-"

I shook my head and started crying. "No."

"No what?"

I looked up at him through my tear-filled eyes. "You don't understand how I'm feeling. You've never killed anyone. And you wanna know who I killed?" I swiped my hand over my eyes to get rid of the tears. Didn't work. "I killed one of my friends." I ripped my arm out of his grasp. "How can you even look at me anymore? How could you come after me? I'm a monster!"

"Because I love you!" He blurted before he could stop it.

"Why?" Not the ideal response to give someone when they just told you they loved you. "You can't love me. No one can. I'm a walking natural disaster."

I broke down completely right there, in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay, Cammie. Cammie, where are your room keys?"

I fiddled with them in my pocket and handed them to him. He carefully led me to the door as though he were afraid I'd go into hysterics.

I heard him open the door, these little baubles I'd bought jingled as the key twisted in the hole.

He led me inside but I didn't make it far.

As soon as the door was closed I slid down it and buried my face in my knees. Attempting coherent speech would be impossible in this state. All these emotions that I'd caged deep inside me were rushing to the surface. All this guilt, pain, and fear came back at me like a slap in the face. I couldn't believe Macey and Bex were still talking to me. When we'd gotten back to Gallagher Liz wasn't even there. She hadn't watched us pack or even seen us off. She probably was disgusted or horrified with me. All the girls back at Gallagher probably were. And my mom. Oh God. My mom. She didn't believe a word we said after the incident. My own mom. She didn't believe me, her own daughter. I wondered what my dad would say if he were here. This just made me cry more. Where was he? Where was my dad? Why hadn't he come back? Was he dead? Alive? Did he think of me? Did he miss me? Ever wonder who his teenage daughter was? Did he even care?

I felt soothing arms lift me under my knees and behind my back. I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck as he placed me on my bed.

We just lay there. My whole body shook beside him and he just held me. He held me with those protective arms that had held me so many times before. That's all I needed to know that he was on my side. That he wasn't judging me. That he didn't hate me.

I cried for a while until I was just sniffling and hiccupping. I think about 30 minutes had passed.

I took deep breaths to relax my tense body and to maintain proper breathing. In my pocket, I twiddled with a purple candy wrapper from the game. Angrily, I flung it out of sight. Stupid game. Who the hell even came up with it?

The bed creaked as Zach moved, reaching behind him for something. I heard a metallic sound and a pop. I looked behind me to see what he was doing. I smiled when I saw him stick the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen DVD into the TV.

We got through almost the entire movie. We didn't comment or anything, just laughed and snorted when we thought something was funny or stupid. He tucked me snuggly close to him and I rested my head on his chest.

We got to the part where Mudflap turns out not to be dead (well dead as robots can be) and yells "You're never eating me! I'm gonna bust your face up!"

About a minute later the DVD froze. Zach and I tampered with the remote to see if we could get it to work but it didn't.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my hurting face. Lazily, I rolled off the bed and said I needed to go to the bathroom. I splashed cold water over my red eyes and groaned at how horrible I looked. Jeez, why did I have to cry so much? As I was leaving the bathroom I picked up the purple candy wrapper and went to the trash can to throw it out. But just as it left my fingers I noticed something and made it freeze in midair.

"That never ceases to creep me out." Zach smirked as he flopped back down on the bed after putting the remote away and switching the TV off.

I rolled my eyes and opened the wrapper.

My eyes roamed over the bold, black, unmistakable handwriting.

**Surprise!**

**Love,**

**~J**

* * *

"Where is she?" I demanded as soon as I was in Adrianna's room. Zach entered behind me. I'd tried to talk him out of coming with me but he refused to change his mind. so I guess he had to deal with the consequences.

Her eyes darted behind me at the door.

Using _her _superspeed and strength I pushed her to the wall and hissed. " Do not even _think _of escaping." I applied pressure to her throat. "Remember, I can use your own powers against you and even more." I let her go before she lost oxygen. "Start talking."

She gasped for breath. As soon as she saw that I was going to do more to her she immediately started to speak. "Okay, okay! Julianna left. She didn't tell me where, but she's gone."

I smiled acidly at her. "Oh wow, I didn't even notice."

"It was during the game." She blurted. "You discreetly told her that you knew about what really happened. When she confronted you to… you know. Give up your body to her."

I turned to Zach. "No, it's not as perverted as it sounds."

He was smirking. "I wasn't thinking about anything perverted."

"Uh huh, sure. You're a guy, the definition of life to boys involves anything perverted." I turned back to Adrianna. "So what?"

"So, during that night, you made it pretty clear that you weren't about to do what she wanted anytime soon. So tonight, she decided to find a motivation for you to do exactly what she wants."

"Yeah? How's that?"

Adrianna's eyes twinkled menacingly. "Did you know you have a brother?"

* * *

**Aaaagh! I can't wait to write the next chap! I had to cut this one short because usually when the chap is too long ppl wont read it. So, yeah. **

**At least 5 reviews ppl!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	14. Definitely

"I don't have a brother." I stated.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, I don't know who he is but Julianna kept saying you did and that he was nearby."

"Oh, how convenient." I said acidly.

"I'm not lying. Honest. She had all these documents, like adoption papers and birth certificates." I probed her mind to see if she was lying but she wasn't. She pointed to one of the drawers in Julianna's desk. "There, in the second to bottom drawer there are some papers that she didn't need."

I glanced back at Zach and gave him a pointed look to watch over her. "Don't try anything stupid." I warned her, walking over to the drawer.

I shuffled through the mess and found the paper. My skin grew cold and hot and the same time when I saw my mom's and dad's signature at the bottom of the paper. The words I read weren't processed; all I could think was that it really was true. I had a brother and I'd never known about it.

I put the paper away and stood. "We're done here." I approached Adrianna and pushed her to the wall. "Where. Is. She."

"I don't know." She cried. "I honestly don't. She wouldn't tell me when I asked. She never tells me anything. All she said was total nonsense like she was crazy or something."

"What did she say?"

"Something about busting her face up and eating her…" She recalled uncertainly.

I released her and turned to Zach. We had just watched that part of the movie in Transformers. Somehow Julianna had known that the movie would stop in the desert scene.

The two of us locked gazes and burst out of the room, knowing where Julianna was headed.

The nearest desert possible.

* * *

"Okay, so there are two deserts nearby, if we keep heading the way we are we're most likely headed for this one, the Orange Desert. Such an original name…" He added to himself. We were driving the one of the Institute's vans that we had 'borrowed'. I'd used Macey's power and transformed into one of the guards, then compelled him to let us by without making a fuss or remembering anything that happened. To get out the cameras just happened to erase all they'd recorded in the day. "I'm not sure how far she'd have gotten though." He glanced over at me. "Do you know how to do that sort of thing?"

A lump formed in my throat. Did he know? Did he know I used to go to a spy school? If so, how? "Uh, yeah. What makes you assume I do though?"

He laughed a short laugh. "I've seen you do some crazy shit, Cam. I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you were Wonder Woman or something."

I smiled. "Here, let's switch for a sec."

I got out and walked around to the other side of the car. He just climbed over from the shotgun to where I'd been sitting.

I set the laptop on my lap and he started the car. My fingers flew over the keyboard as I typed in anything and everything possible that could help us find Julianna. "Okay, so she'd probably be respecting the speed limit until she got to the desert so as not to attract too much attention to herself so she couldn't have gotten far…" I muttered. The image of the globe shifted on the screen then narrowed it down to her possible location. I turned the screen to show Zach. "She's definitely already gotten past this area so if we want to catch up," I glanced at the speed we were going at. "We've got to go a lot faster than this."

"Hey, we're remaining inconspicuous remember? We're probably reported to the police already as missing persons, so we've got to keep it on the down low."

I sighed. "Zach, let me drive."

"Cammie, think straight, you'll give us away." He insisted.

"Dammit, Zach, I swear I will _make _you move if you don't yourself." I said firmly.

He looked at me to see if I was joking, which I wasn't. He let out an exasperated breath. "Fine. It's all yours."

We switched again and as soon as he was in the car I slammed my foot on the gas. We shot forward, zipping through the deserted streets. We got through this small village sort of thing and when we did we could see the wide desert stretch out to the horizon. "Come on, come on." I pressed harder but the arrow crawled slowly forward, already past the speed limit.

"Cammie, slow down." Zach warned.

"Zach, chill, we're fine." I brushed him off.

"Cammie, we're not fine. We're breaking the law. You don't even know if we're in the right desert. She could be on the complete opposite side of town for all we know."

I smirked. "Don't worry. I know we're going the right direction. I have a good feeling about this."

"A good feeling." He repeated. He settled back in his seat. "We'll just see about that."

I saw a flash of light to the left and then heard the soft sound of a car. I squinted into the dark and the headlights flooded my vision. I swerved and braked hard.

I swore out loud as I lost control of the car. I desperately tried to right it and could hear Zach's yelling. But in the end it didn't matter. The car flipped over once, twice, three times, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Wow, I finally updated, its been what a month? sorry its short. ill have more time tomorrow! ive been getting some requests to update Sugar Is Sweet, But Revenge Is Sweeter, and to those of you who sent me requests I'm sorry i havent updated, ill get to it. sorry, thats really vague =P**

**i wanted to thank the following people for giving me FABULOUS reviews, not just for TDN but for my other stories:**

**_RaNd0mAlIi_**

**_hearts4ever_**

**_xoSallypiaxo_**

**_Gallaghergirlheart_**

**_catywaller_**

**_carly_**

**_just me 33333_**

**_pinkpolkadots821_**

**_windscar27_**

**_gallaghergirlheart_**

**_Giggelsrocksodoi_**

**_waylandfan01_**

**_Caricature Intimacy_**

**_Seriously_**

**Thank you to everyone else as well, you guys have touched my heart =) thank you for reviewing!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	15. Darkness

When my eyes opened my ears were ringing and if I hadn't been upside down I would've keeled over from the pain. I probably had a migraine, a really bad one. I coughed and it sounded as though I'd gotten glass down my throat, but I could tell I hadn't.

I looked around for Zach in the destroyed car. I called out his name and got no answer. I began to panic. Was he hurt? Or worse, was he dead? Had I killed him?

My hands fumbled over the belt but I couldn't unbuckle it. My hands flopped down uselessly then I tried again. A figure appeared at the door and I screamed.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just me." Zach's soothing voice said.

I tried to calm myself but I felt so scared and guilty for what had happened, I think I may have started crying. I couldn't really feel it since all the blood was pretty much in my head so I already felt a bit heated up.

"Cammie, I need you to calm down." He said. "Cammie." He repeated my name. I looked at him. "Unbuckle your seat belt."

"I can't," I whimpered.

His eyes locked with mine. "Yes, you can. You're Cammie Morgan, you can do it."

I nodded and my hands went back to the buckle. Instead of trying to do it properly I ripped the buckle apart and tumbled out the door when Zach opened it. He pulled me away before the door could fall on me.

I leaned against him and shook my head from side to side disbelievingly. "No, no, no. This can't be happening." I got up and circled the car, muttering the same thing over and over again. I kicked the car. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I extended my hands in front of me and attempted to right the car through telekinesis, but nothing happened. Cold sweat broke out on my forehead, why wasn't it working? I tried again but got the same result. "Shit!" I yelled. Then again 3 more times, louder each time.

"Cammie! Stop!" Zach shouted. "Have you heard a word I've been saying to you for the past five minutes? This isn't your fault."

"The hell it isn't." I snapped.

"It's not." He said firmly.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "Who was driving the car? Who insisted to drive? Who had the whole idea to come out here anyway?" When I received no answer I raised my eyebrows, knowing I was right. "You see. So it is my fault." I tried to push the car to get it the right way up. I hit the car when it refused to budge. I yelled out from frustration.

I felt Zach touch me but I smacked his hands away. "Don't touch me, just leave me alone."

I let my feet lead me into the distance and kept my eyes on the faded horizon. If we couldn't find out way with the car, we'd have to walk. There was no way I was giving up now. No way.

* * *

"Cammie, we've been walking for three hours, it's already after midnight." Zach said, insisting that we stop.

I gave him a sidelong look. "What, past your bedtime already? Are you getting a little sleepy? Besides, do you wanna lay down and risk having spiders crawl over you all night and have a snake creep up on you and bite you?" I added.

He fell silent.

"Didn't think so."

We didn't say anything for the next hour or so. I felt as though we'd been going in circles, or this desert was super long. I stopped and looked around. "I think we're lost." I admitted.

Zach laughed.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Cam, we've been lost ever since we crashed." He explained.

I sighed and sat down. I put my forehead on my knees. "I don't understand how we came to this. How did my life get so screwed up?"

No answer came and I hadn't expected one. It had been a rhetorical question.

"Hey, Cammie. I'm not sure if this has ever gone through your mind, but if Julianna is… you know, dead, how is it that Adrianna is her twin. There was no mention of her having a sister."

I looked up at him and frowned. "You know, that's a good question. We'll just have to ask Julianna that when we find her." My eyes swept the area. "If we ever find her."

All of a sudden I felt a movement underneath me. "Do you feel that?"

Zach was scowling at the sand. "Yeah… It feels like… it's sinking."

We got up and backed away but the sand kept slipping away. The sand was sinking everywhere we looked.

The two of us exchanged a look. The sand started to subside even faster. "Run!"

We sprinted away but we couldn't get fast enough. Our feet were immersed in the sand and then we hit something metallic. The sand drifted away further and we saw that it was some sort of metal structure. Like a building foundation, that sort of thing.

Suddenly it opened and we fell, sliding down the sand. A roof extended over the metal structure, thrusting us into pitch-blackness.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my exams are FINALLY over and vacation starts in two days so I'm definitely gonna be updating more! Just wait a little bit. Plus my sister has her birthday on Saturday and I have a flight on Monday so just be patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_Ivoryyy_**


	16. AN

**Hi guys, I just realized what a HUGE mistake I made yesterday. I uploaded the COMPLETELY different story for That Dark Night, that chapter was supposed to be for Destined to Die, Fated to Fight!**

**I am so so so so so so sorry for the mix up!**

**I uploaded the right chapter so those of you who read the thing from yesterday... consider it your sneak peek to my other story.**

**When I was reading the reviews I was getting things like "this doesn't fit the story" "is this supposed to be here?" and I was wondering the whole time what you guys were talking about.**

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry, I am like, freaking out right now!**

_**~Ivoryyy**_


	17. Doors

"Zach?" I whispered, hearing a frantic note in my voice. I couldn't see anything at all. It was pure blackness that my eyes couldn't adjust to it.

"Hey." I heard the sand moving as he tried to get closer to me. "Where are you?'

"Over here." I moved towards him and we ended up bumping heads. "Ow."

"This is really weird." I said. I was starting to feel uncomfortable since I was pretty sure I had sand in my clothes.

"That is a massive understatement. We're under a freaking desert."

"What do you think is gonna happen?"

Silence. "I have no idea."

A rectangle of light suddenly appeared and we squinted against it. A figure was silhouetted in it. "Get up." A female voice demanded.

We did but I slipped and fell on my back. Thankfully sand didn't hurt. Zach helped me up and we followed the figure. We entered a white hallway and a door slid down behind us, shutting out the room full of sand. The woman we followed was dressed in white with her brown hair pulled into a tight and perfect bun.

"Where are you taking us?" I blurted. She ignored me completely like I didn't exist. "This is really creepy." I said to Zach.

He pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around me. "Don't worry, I've got your back."

It was like we were walking in a hospital, only even they weren't this clean. It was like someone had taken bleach and made everything white and intimidating. There were a few windows but they all had blinds pulled down, and there were doors, which I was pretty sure were locked.

We stopped at a door which had a fingerprint scanner and the woman turned to us for a moment. "Do not try to run, we will catch you. Do not try to fight anyone or they will not hesitate to kill you." That would've scared me to death if I had been a normal girl, but seeing as I had gone to a spy school it dulled the threat a bit. 'A bit' being the key words.

She pressed her finger against the scanner then she leaned into it so that her eye could be scanned. She blinked when it was over and the doors slid open. There were guards in this hallway and two of them snapped handcuffs on our wrists.

"Oh, goodie, they finally made it." A familiar voice said. Zach and I looked up and met Julianna's eyes. She was smiling as though she were having the most fun in her life. She even let out a little happy laugh. She beckoned us forward. "Come, we have so much to talk about."

* * *

"Your minions seem nice." Zach commented, with sarcasm.

We sat in a very white waiting room. It was like a lounge. But of course there were cameras in every corner and probably ten guards located around it. There were no windows, only one door. We all sat on separate couches with a glass table between us. I was guessing it was very hard to break, seeing as we were prisoners and they couldn't risk us getting a hold on a weapon.

"Remember, looks can be deceiving." Julianna reminded us. It was like her smile was permanent, it hadn't once faltered since we'd seen first seen her here. "Ah," she put up her finger as though remembering something. "Just like you two." She gestured to us. "Both of you are so special. You," She pointed at Zach. "a former Blackthorne Institute student. And you," She pointed to me. "A former Gallagher Academy student. Both spy schools," She clasped her hands together. "Therefore, both spies." She noticed that we both couldn't look at eachother. _Zach was a spy?_ My head was screaming at me. "You didn't tell eachother?" Her smile grew. "Well, you have a lot to share." She got up from the couch she was sitting on. "I'll leave you to it." She exited the room and the door clicked behind her.

Zach and I didn't say anything for a while. I stared at the place Julianna had just occupied.

He was the one to break the silence. "You're a spy?"

I nodded, glancing at him. I couldn't look at him for too long. I felt too guilty and betrayed at the same time. "Yeah." My voice was soft and I cleared my throat. "And so are you…"

"I was. My school sent me to the Institute to collect information about it and report back. But then they said I was growing 'unstable' and I developed the mindreading… So they left me there."

I closed my eyes and put my hand over them. "And I'm just unstable. No one sent me there to 'collect information', I was just unstable…" I saw that he was frowning. "What is it?"

"Something about this place is weird. I can't hear anyone's thoughts."

"Are you trying to read my mind?" I exclaimed.

"No no no!" He rushed. "It doesn't matter."

I remembered that my abilities had been disappearing in the desert and I calmed down a bit knowing the fact that his abilities were also gone.

"I still can't believe it." He was shaking his head slowly, then he laughed humourlessly, "So that's why you kicked so much ass at all those trainings back at the Institute."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said.

He was going to reply but Julianna came back in. "Sorry to cut your love fest short but time's running out and we've got a lot to do. Come."

We followed her down the same hallway and she opened one of the doors that led to a huge laboratory. Machines were beeping, metal tools glinted in the fluorescent lights, wires stuck out everywhere, and computers were downloading information. I took it all in. She told us to sit down on a bench and we did.

"Okay, Cammie, I'm going to be blunt. The reason we brought you here is because of our previous arguments. I need you to let me have your body." As she was talking a man strapped something over Zach's head. "If you don't let me, things can get a bit painful."

"I said no before and my decision hasn't changed."

Zach's face contorted with pain and he groaned.

"What are you doing?" I shouted and she grabbed me to keep me in place.

"Watch and learn." She said into my ear.

He lifted his hand but it shook as though he were desperately struggling against it. On the table behind him there was a knife and he picked it up. I shoved against her but she held me tighter. He raised the knife over his leg then brought it down sharply. I gasped when it pierced the bench a centimeter away from him.

"That could've been his leg." She said.

He doubled over, gasping for breath. She let me go and I rushed over to him.

"The headache hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Julianna said. "That's what happens when you try to resist mind control."

"Mind control?" He panted.

She smirked. "Precisely. Now, if you could _read_ my mind you'd already know that. You too, probably." She said to me. "Seeing as you would absorb that ability. But that's not the way it works here." She walked in front of us. "Here the tables are turned. We take the ability from you and _I _absorb it." She motioned to the knife in the bench and it began to levitate in midair. "You see? I can do anything." With a quick swish of her hand it flung into a wall. She kneeled in front of us. "_I _have the advantage and_ I_ can do whatever I want whenever I want."

"With all due respect, but before you mentioned we were running out of time so you can't do whatever you want _whenever_ you want."

She smiled at him. "Smart boy." She got up again. "Yes, we do have limited time and we're wasting it with this chitter chatter. So let's just settle this now. Cammie, one way or another I will get you to hand yourself over to me. Which way are you deciding to go? The painful way with us using your boyfriend here as a lab rat or the easy way out?"

I bit my lip and looked at Zach. His eyes veiled anything he was thinking. It was all up to me. I couldn't let them torture him but there was no guarantee that when Julianna took over my body that they would let him go safe and sound. I just had one more question. "Why me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because you have everything I need. You are special and have the possibility of having someone else inside you. That's another thing that goes with the ability to absorb other powers. Me speaking and having substance is temporary. That's why I made Adrianna, I thought that I'd be able to get inside her but I was wrong, so now I'm stuck with a twin sister. I need _you _so that I can be _human _again. Now come on, make your choice already."

I took a deep breath. "I'll do it. On one condition." She raised her eyebrows for me to continue. "You let Zach go." He started to protest.

She thought it over a few seconds then said. "Deal."

* * *

**Oooohhh, what's going to happen next? You guys have probably noticed that a lot of my stories have stuff to do with freaky labs and torture methods, but that's cuz I've been watching WAAAYYY too much Fringe, however, I LOVE FRINGE! **

**I have another thing to tell you guys! I got ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG! Yes I know it's a bit late but I FINALLY found it! Don't tell me anything about it cuz I haven't started it yet.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**PS. I made a Twitter account as Ivoryyy5687 especially for FanFiction so feel free to twitter me! Just tell me who you are on FanFic first, that way it's easier for me.**


	18. Unexpected

I was in a prison cell, waiting for them to be ready. My heart kept thudding in my chest from fear but I kept it from showing. I had to be strong. For myself. For Zach. For everyone.

Speaking of Zach, he was ignoring me because he was mad. At me. He wouldn't speak to me or even look at me after my deal with Julianna was finalized. One more thing that I'd requested was to see my brother. She said that was probably a good idea because he was going to be the first test subject.

I leaned against the stone wall and closed my eyes. Zach was kept separate from me, probably to keep us from finding a way to communicate and get out of here. They had us handcuffed with our hands behind our back.

Finally I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a face that I hadn't expected to see at all.

"Grant?"

* * *

"You're my brother." I tested the words on my lips and they sounded wrong. No way could this be possible.

He pulled a tight half smile. "Yeah. I was given up for adoption before you were born, so I don't remember my, your, our parents at all. I knew that I was adopted though, I didn't look anything like my new parents."

I shook my head slowly, disbelievingly. "Some psychic you turned out to be." I was referring to his ability. Apparently he could draw the future.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

I sighed. "No. Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect any of this. It's… too hard to process." I looked back at him. "You do know that they want to do a test run on you, right?"

"Yeah…" His face grew grim. "I figured something bad was gonna happen to me sooner or later when they kidnapped me."

"God, I wish I could bust us out of here. None of our abilities are working." I complained.

"You hear that?" He said.

I frowned. "Hear what?"

"Listen closely. That hum. Sort of pulsating." He urged. I listened and heard it. "That is what's absorbing our abilities. You get that off somehow and you can bust their asses."

That's when they came to take us. Men in white clothing led us out of our cells to the same laboratory we'd just been in.

As promised, Grant had to go first. I did try to argue with them but they ignored my attempts. They strapped him down and put some headset on him. A shot was inserted into his arm that knocked him out in seconds.

Minutes later tension built up. I was chained to the wall while two other people guarded me. My eyes looked up and I saw Zach. He was across the lab, passed out as well. I glanced back down at Grant, he was so still.

"It's not working." One said.

And that's when everyone started panicking. They pressed buttons on machines and monitors, rushing here and there.

"We were wrong. Only she has the ability." I didn't have to ask who 'she' was. "Strap her down."

The two guys unchained me and shoved me into another hospital-like bed. I went quietly, holding up my end of the deal. They did the same for me as they did for Grant.

The last thing I saw was a long shot looming in front of me, then piercing my skin.

Zach's POV

My eyes opened and I looked around, the whole world swimming around me.

I could hear voices. Arguing voices.

"It's not working!"

"Well make it work!"

"I can't, we were wrong about her!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means if she doesn't wake up in… 3 minutes we've lost both Julianna and the girl."

"Hey!" I shouted. They ignored me so I yelled louder. "Hey!" I started rocking around, making as much noise as possible. "What the hell is going on?"

That got their attention. One of the guys walked up to me. "You shut up."

I spat in his face. "What's wrong with Cammie?"

He walked away and I started shouting again. The guy whirled and punched me. My vision blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I know whats going through your heads right now, something along the lines of 'AAAAGHHHH!' =P Cuz i finally updated and this chap is uber short. **

**Give me FIVE reviews and i will update =) FIVE! I wont update till i get five. hehehehe**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**PS. OHMYFREAKINGGOD i watched The Notebook and i LOVED it! It is probably the BEST romance movie EVER created in all of history! Allie and Noah have such a gorgeous relationship, its just impossible to describe in words. watch it if you havent!**


	19. Dead

**As promised, here is your chapter, even though the update was _un petit peu _delayed. sorry about that.**

**So I noticed that the chapters to this story have been... well to put it bluntly, sucking. My characters' attitudes have changed and I dont like it. So, I apologize for that too.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, but I'm exhausted cuz I had a sleepover with my friend and we stayed up till early in the morning watching movies.**

**BY THE WAY, I have no idea when I will update this story cuz I didnt plan anything past this point... I dont have ANY ideas for how to continue this story so it'll prob take me a while to figure out what comes next.**

* * *

I was dead.

I think.

Probably.

I most likely am dead.

But why am I still thinking? Speaking?

Am I speaking?

I opened my eyes and blinked.

White.

There was nothing but white.

I pushed myself up and the whole place changed. I was on a beach where the sand was almost white and the water was shallow.

That's when I started to panic.

Where was I? Was I alone? How did I get out of here?

I let out a scared moan and frantically looked around. "Hello?" I called out. No answer. I shouted louder. "Hello?"

"Cammie?"

I spun around and the scenery went white again. "Oh, God, Zach." I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Where are we? Are you dead?"

He pulled back. "Dead? No, I don't think I am so that means you're probably not."

"We need to find a way out." I said.

"Good luck with that." A voice said. We whirled around to see Julianna.

I stepped back and Zach's arm went around me. "Why are you here?"

She gave me a smile like I was stupid. "Because I was in you. That's why. He's here because when he passed out the two of you connected minds because of your powers." She waved her hands around. "Right now, we're in a dreamscape. We're trapped inside our heads. Well, I'm trapped in yours."

I glanced around. Dreamscape huh? That meant I could alter this place however I wanted. "How do we get out?"

"Simple," She smirked. "One of you has to wake up."

I stifled my frustration and turned, walking away. With every step something changed. Grass appeared. Trees appeared. A wooden gazebo appeared. Fog snaked around our feet. Leaves fell to the ground. The grass died. Trees went bare. Ground crackled underneath our feet. The gazebo grew whittled. "If this is a dreamscape that Zach and I created you shouldn't be here."

"I was in your head in case you already forgot." She reminded me.

"That means we can do whatever we want and we have another option of how to get out." I kept walking and a cliff appeared. The end was invisible past a thick layer of fog. I stopped and turned to meet her eyes. "You die."

She gaped at me. Even Zach looked at me in shock. "Cammie, you can't seriously be considering-"

"You've ruined everything. You killed my brother, hurt Zach even though you promised not to, made me murder my friend. Everyone around me has suffered. Now, it's your turn." With every word I had gotten closer and closer. Now my hand shot out and I threw her to the cliff. She didn't fall off. Yet.

Zach started yelling for me to stop but I ignored him.

Before she could react my fingers closed around her throat. "Goodbye Julianna." Then I let her go and she tumbled down the cliff.

A few moments later I felt an excruciating pain in my head. I keeled over, gripping my temples. I pressed hard and when I opened my eyes the whole world was spinning. Then I blacked out and it was all gone.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Here are some questions that I will be considering to use. **

**-Is Cammie going crazy?**

**-Who is Adrianna? Is she safe to be around or is she just like Julianna?**

**-Who is Zeke Zemlak? **

**-Why was Tom let out of the Institute? Did he really finish his time there?**

**-What happens to everyone now...**

**_Ivoryyy_**


End file.
